epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Legendary Rap Battles 13: Michael Jackson vs Justin Bieber
Hello everyone, Legendary Rap Battles is back with another season! Enjoy the battle! :D Lyrics: The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! MICHAEL JACKSON! VS! JUSTIN BIEBER! BEGIN! Justin Bieber: Yo, JB is in the house, y'all. You're gonna get Bieber'd! Even Michael Jordan is the better MJ, you freakin' Monster. Whenever U frown, I Smile, because you suck at singing, and you suck at dancing. My music is much popular than yours, son. I won this battle before I started rapping. You're retired, you're old news, and you're dead. Ha! At least I'm still alive. Don't tell me to Beat It, Mikey. I still have to pwn you with my rhymes. I'll give you Bieber Fever, so then you and all the ladies get obsessed with me. King of Pop my ass, you're more of a King of Crap if you ask me, Jacksy. Michael Jackson: Okay, clearly you have no idea who you're messing with, you selfish prick. Being arrested so many times, which you totally deserve it. I laughed my ass off when I saw that video of you getting hit by a water bottle, 'cause it's 100% comedy. I've been making music ever since I was a little kid, because I'm a musical prodigy. I got 4 Jacksons on my side, you just got Selena. When I heard you were retiring, I was like hallelujah! You're a clumsy twat, who just can't stop getting hit by doors. Why don't you go out with your Boyfriend, and break up with Gomez, like you both did before? Justin Bieber: You know, All I Want Is You to lose; I'm well known All Around The World. Kiss my ass, Mike. I'm also well known for getting all the girls. I would go easy on you just As Long As You Love Me. My songs are full of Beauty and they have really good Beats. All you ever did was Hurt The World with your pathetic songs. I Just Can't Stop Hating You because everything you did was just wrong. You have no talent at all, so just get back under your grave. Because you're a zombie who made Thriller which didn't scare me at all, I think it deserves hate. Michael Jackson: You chose the wrong person to fuck with, you very Bad person. Don't tell me not to Say Never, you belong in 1D, and I'm very certain. I'm actually glad that Gangnam Style got way more views than your Baby music video on YouTube! Speaking of YouTube, those old videos you use to make when you were a kid just fucking suck like you do. Why don't you and Rebecca Black collab together, just so there can be hate from the haters? You've been rude to all your fans; you're on the Dark side so I'll call you Vader! Now, Leave Me Alone, you nuisance, and please just get out of my balls. I don't want to deal with you ever again, and you've been hit by a Smooth Criminal! The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Justin Bieber Michael Jackson Category:Blog posts